Shadow Kuchiki
Shadow Kuchiki is a girl that resides in the Soul Society. She was once a Ryoka, but she became a full time Soul Reaper. Appearance Shadow has black hair, with dark blue eyes. She likes to wear alot of black clothing. she is seen alot of time wearing tight, sometimes, leather, even with in the Soul Society. She wears three necklaces. One, is her inishals, SK. The S is backwards, and the K is facing the regular way. The second one is element necklace. Its a pure purple lighting bolt with a gold chain. It has very tiny black spikes around the outside of the bolt. The third is really unknown. She keeps it under her clothing. All you can see is a large gold chain, and a slight spike of the necklace itself. She also wears a spiked choker. Personality Shadow has mutipul personalities. She nnormaly has a cold and calm personality. Nothing is really known about the rest of her personalities. History Shadow was born in the Rukon Distrct. Her mother died after she was born, and she had had to live with her abusive father. She came home one day to her father dead. She went into hiding, for several years, and decited to become a Soul Reaper. so she went to the Shinigami Acadmy, and passed. She got put in the 11th Division, under Isshin Kurosaki. Her past is fussy, so she really cant remember much after becoming Lieutenant of the 11th Division She has always wondered what happened to Isshin, but she dont know what happened. One day, thought, she will get the curage to see what happened, or ask someone who knew him very well Forms Shadow has many many forms, she changes into when one of her others die off, or cannot fight anymore. Dark Dark is Shadow's Hollow form. She comes out during a fight, to either kill Shadow, or to "Help" her. She wears something of what Shadow wears, all black, but its ripped in several places. She also wears a pure black necklace with a black chain on the end. Yin & Yang Both girls are Shadow's Devil and Angel form. The devil form is dressed in black (Hardly covered) with black wings, and horns. Angel form is whiite wings, white hair, white clothing and pink / white eyes. There both twins, so they can come out together, thats why they are called, Yin and Yang. Once they both take control, One side of her head is black, with one horn, black eye and a black wing, and the other is white hair, half a halo, white wing and pink / white eye. People freak out because its not normal to see this. Once they take control, they have their own weapons, own attacks, own voices, and they can seperate at any giving time. Weapons Shadow and her forms carry all sorts of weapons. Darkness Scythe This unique blade is Shadow's Hollow's Scythe. Its pure black with ribbons circling the staff, and a few around the very end of the blade. When she activates it, the ribbons go around her arm and darkness goes around her entire arm. Darkness Blade This blade belongs to Shadow. She rarely uses it, but when she does, its very powerful. Once its used, it incases the user in pure darkness. The darkness gives the user and the blade an extra boost in power. The blade sometimes has a mind of its own. So it takes the darkness away, so the user gets hurt, but its rare if that happens. If the user is good at welding it, it shouldnt do that. And if it does, then there is really no way you can prevent it. Lighting Zanpakutou These two blades belong to Shadow as her most used blades. Its element is Lighting and when she uses it, it creates a severe lighting storm. Fire Double Edged Scythe This blade belongs to Shadow, and its a fire blade, that has two Scythe type blades on each side. Both creates fire when swung. She can create a fire shield just by spinning the blade in front of her. Ice Scythe This blade is Shadow's Ice blade when she goes into her Snow-Angel form. It can create snow flakes, ice spikes and make everything with in her range an "Ice skating rink." She dose not use it, but when she does, she can use it well. Also, once shes in her Snow-Angel form, she can make Snow appear out of know where. She is also immune to any Snow-Ice attacks. Zanpakutou Tsuinraikouhashi (Twin Lighting Edge) It's a double Katana with a pure purple hilt and small chains on the end. Shikai Its command is "Strike the Sky." Whe the words are said, a lighting storm begins to start and lighting begins to strike in several places. One lighting bolt flys down and almost hits the person she is fighting. Her blades shatter and she looks like she is weaponless. Then, her Shikai begins to take form. Her Shikai is either a rather large double bladed Scythe, or two of the same Scythes with the handle as a long staff like rod for lighting. Bankai San Koudou no Enma (3 stages of Hell) Tsugi no Kodou, Rangu One of three forms of her Bankai. Once she says the name, several purple rings begin to form in the air and light up (They HAVE to charge). Once the ring (s) brighten, she is able to relese that power into a Small or rather large Cero attack. If the attack dose not hit, the ring shatters and will not come back unless she deactivates her Bankai and starts all over again. Ni Kadou, Kusam Second of three forms. This attack conjures several sets of chains and they conbine with the rings and they begin to light up (They have to charge too). Once both the rings and chains are lit up, she releses them and the chains can be sent in with the attack, to grab her opponent and Electrocute them with great volts. Kinjareta Koumo, Uta bo Konosu ast of three stages. Shadow only uses this as a last resort. This attack has the power to destroy anything in its path. Both her electric chains and rings begin to intertwin and again, charge. Once its charged, its let off automaticly and the chains circle around the attack to make it stronger and for it to be surounded by electrocity.